galacticsenaterpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eriaduan Military
Eriaduan Armed Forces The Eriaduan Military was small, but well organized in the time of Wilhuff Tarkin. When Drayvis took power, he drastically expanded their budget, in hopes of making a powerful fighting force. The forces initially bought most of their ships, but Drayvis began developing his own tech in hopes to outdo the competition. Whether it acts as a deterrent or something far more sinister remains to be seen. Their doctrine favored quality over quantity, employing high-expense equipment. Military Branches The Eriaduan Military was broken into four main branches: The Security and Police Division, the Naval Division, the Army Division, and the Intelligence Division. The Police The Eriaduan Police was a division of the military focused on peacekeeping and security duties. Most patrol duties were preformed by droids, with organics taking on supervision and other specialized duties. Accusations of brutality are swiftly dropped, and protests against them coincedentially ended around the same time as the series of purges orchestrated by Drayvis. The organics had clear helmets, letting their faces be seen. The Navy The Eriaduan Navy was expanded hugely by the influence of Drayvis, and swiftly became the strongest of the military branches in terms of funding. Their ships utilized the best technology available. Their doctrine was different as opposed to other planets, using not solely organics nor droids. On a starfighter level, they had most the fighter role reserved for organics. Fighter pilots used the Chiss "Nssis" Clawcraft for general combat duties. Organics would also use the ARC-170 for Heavy Fighter, Long-Range Scouting, and Anti-Capitol ship purposes. A Eriaduan ship, the Furion-Assault Bomber, served as a heavy ordinance bomber. The droids were used for other specific roles. The most common of these was Interception, where a small pod-like "Swarm-Interceptor" was used. Small Corvettes were used from the Pantorans, as were Chiss, for anti-fighter purposes. Arquintens-Class Light Cruisers were used as escort ships, and Carrack-Class Light Cruisers were used as frigates. In regards to carriers, Eriadu had one made by them, for them. The Pantoran Medical Frigate was the chosen medical ship of the fleet. The precursor to the Acclamator, the "Viern Class Troop Transport" was as the name implied, the designated troop transport. In regards to larger ships, the Designated Destroyer was the Chiss Star Destroyers, sold by his close ally, the Chiss Emperor. The Eriaduan "Legate" Class Cruiser was intended to field huge amounts of firepower while not sacrificing armor, and was meant to be a direct upgrade from the Triarii-Class Battleship, but had to be pushed off due to funding. Designed for massive effectiveness, the wedge-shaped cruiser used droid for mundane tasks to conserve space, opting to hold firepower to challenge many opposing ships. It tapered off near the engines to provide a firing line to cover their rear. Key systems were contained within the ship, avoiding the mistakes of many other ships. The ship itself was covered in missile tubes, ion canons, megamasers, turbolasers, laser canons, and so much more. It was forced to sacrifice fighter capability and speed for pure offensive ability. The Pantoran Blue Eagle was used for long range bombardments. The Army The Army was similar to the Navy, using droids and organics. Organics had closed off plastoid armor, and closed helmets. Painted a grey, or a black, they were well trained, and equipped. They used a HAVw Juggernaut as their heavy ground vehicle, which doubled as a transport, and tripled as a command center. Their artillery was a offshoot of the SPHAT, but it utilized a Mass-Driver Plasma Cannon, rather than a beam weapon. A mix of AAT and TX-130 tanks made up the backbone of their armor. Their speeder bike was usually the FC-20 speeder for scouting purposes, and the Eriaduan "Breaker" lightly armed speeder, used for infantry support and troop transport. CR-20 Troop Carriers were favored for deployments, with Nu-Class Attack Shuttles for smaller groups. The standard rifleman was a droid, the ET-7. Lightly armored, these were standard battle droids able to preform well enough as a rifleman. B1s were used for expendable roles where numbers were required over quality. Droidekas were bought from the Trade Federation, and given heavier weapons. They made up the heavier components of a standard squad. Organic jumptroopers were specialized paratroopers, who used jetpacks to provide support all across the battlefield. Organics would serve as snipers, with smaller probe-like droids as spotters. Astromechs were used as tech support. Human officers would control these forces, but were only allowed to do so after showing extreme competence. Most specialist roles were held by organics, medic, demolitions/heavy weapons, etc.. Intelligence Eriaduan Intelligence was made from the E.I.S.A. formed by Drayvis Tarkin. Reporting only to Drayvis, the mysterious organization was given complete power to carry out the will of the Eriaduan government, but only with explicit permission. Their field ranged from sorting through messages, to toppling governments. They were also responsible for choosing the absolute best of the best for Drayvis's personal guard, the "Dominus". Category:Eriadu Category:Old